dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
December 14, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content *Maps **Flakturm VII *Skyboxes **doi_sky10a for Flakturm VII, dark night sky *Environment Art **Steam generator **Destructible blast door **Two ammo satchels for allied and axis forces. **Twin flak 88 **A set of large pipes **A new set of switches, cables and lights. **Ammo Elevator **Flakturm trim set **Concrete door frame trim set *Music **Added new menu music track called “The Flak Tower”. New Features *Updated engine with 64-bit support for Windows and macOS. This should improve stability on 64-bit systems. *Implemented a new moddable plantable objects system **Introducing a new mechanic that allows Support classes to plant ammo satchels for their allies to use. To place an ammo satchel, hold down the Quick Select key (by default: G) to plan the placement of the satchel then let go of the key to plant it. You can cancel the planting process by starting a sprint or aiming down sights in case you’re caught off guard while placing satchels. **Be careful! Ammo Satchels can be damaged and used by either team. (this may change in the future) *Implemented a new quick select **It is also possible to cycle through your Quick Select abilities by tapping the Quick Select key. In the official maps you only have access to one type of plantable however, so this currently only applies to mods that give you multiple plantables. **Quick Select abilities can be seen both on the inventory screen for classes that have them and on the HUD on the left side of your ammo counter. **Quick Select abilities incur a cooldown period of 10 seconds after being used. *Active XP Boosts are now visible on the map voting panels. *Added debug console variable for mappers named sv_debug_mapdatabase 1 that allows them to locally to visualize map script data. *Map scripts can now specify if they want an extra slot to be available for a specific class template. Updated Features *It is now possible to pick up an extra grenade when you are already carrying a grenade of the same ammo type. Note: You can’t pick up more grenades than you can carry. *Removed Model 1917 class restriction. Updated Content *Various props and textures were updated during visual polish passes of several maps. Coop Changes *Merged the cooperative playlists to avoid spreading players across numerous campaign servers during low population hours. Map Changes *Brittany **Cut off multiple sight lines into the US spawn. **Opened up warehouse next to objective C. **Added overhead cover above objective C. **Added a concrete wall surrounding the German bunker to prevent people from spawn-killing German forces as they exit the bunker. **Added a secondary entrance into objective B’s upper floor. **Added a new entrance into objective B from the outside catwalk. **Added a defensive position to objective B’s lower floor facing the the bridge. **Fixed a spot where you could look into a gap in the 3D skybox. **Swapped some of the burning metal barrels with regular barrels. **Optimized various areas. *Dunkirk **Visual polish pass, decorated multiple interiors. *Salerno **Visual tweaks and minor polish. *Shooting Range **Corrected typo in the TNT hint description on the Shooting Range. Bug Fixes *Updated foliage cluster light fetching routine to use ambient light instead of polling lighting conditions at every cluster corner on load to remove visual artifacts. *Adjusted ragdoll animation weights to reduce some unintended situations in which ragdolls would flail their arms too aggressively. *Fixed a bug that made it impossible for players to equip flamethrowers using a preset. *Fixed a bug that caused the description divider line on the main menu to remain frozen in place after turning on the *Legacy Server Browser in the Game settings. *Fixed unlocalized hint confirmation string. *Fixed animated ragdolls not caching activity indices on spawn. *Fixed bug that let people use $ignorez by forcefully reloading materials in singleplayer before joining a multiplayer match. *Fixed some weird text alignment behaviors in the UI code. *Fixed bot spectating bug on non-solo servers that have spec_allow_bots enabled. *Fixed crash caused by firing white phosphorus rockets directly at players. (Hopefully for real this time!) External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes